


Shit Poems

by Ptui



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gen, hints of realism, pretty delusional at times, what it says on the tin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ptui/pseuds/Ptui
Summary: Shit poems. By me. It's also on my Wattpad and Tumblr but we don't talk about that.Copyright claimed. All of it.
Collections: Collected Poems





	1. tragic

02:57

Last updated:

2013


	2. no apocalypse.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "In these uncertain times- "
> 
> -someone's gonna die, aren't they?
> 
> What's this, major character death?

Do you remember  
the days we spent in our cages?  
When we saw sisters and brothers   
and rivals and friends  
clawing their way outside  
just to be torn apart   
on the other side of the bars?

Do you remember  
when War joined Conquest  
on the hill as the sun set behind  
just as night fell on a starless sky?  
One of us shone a torch on War -  
did you see how it was Pestilence  
behind the shadow of  
a hammer and sickle all along?  
Did you mourn the whistle-blower?

Do you remember  
the day we found that  
Pestilence is an angry god,  
a celestial of tortured souls  
and us, too arrogant to learn?  
Did you see who was gripped by the jaw  
and forced to look the horseman  
in the sunken eye?

Do you remember  
how the fire still burning  
was doused with water  
just to explode?   
Did you see the phantom iron  
flashing over your chest  
as the heat kissed away your tears?   
Do you still bear the scar? 

Do you remember  
craning your sore neck,  
gazing at the storming cloud  
until you found the silver lining  
and did you sag in relief  
even if the silver wasn't for you?   
Did you know how short the rainbow  
would show itself for  
back then? 

Because I don't think  
I can ever forget  
the day I discovered  
there was perhaps   
no apocalypse.

Because we'd rather think we'll go  
in a flash of steel and rubber  
or on sunny wooden bones  
than sealed in concrete walls  
because we refused to leave   
when it was time. 

Because we'd prefer   
an explosion of destruction  
if it means new life   
at the other end  
and not an endless expansion   
into darkness. 

Because we fear cancer and the undead  
more than any other illness  
and even at the end of the world  
we like to write a new beginning  
to reassure ourselves. 

Because we hate to live with pain  
but cannot survive without it,  
because we'd rather kill something  
than let it suffer to be. 

"Because if we can't have chocolate without slavery, we shouldn't have chocolate at all."


	3. MACS J1149+2223 Lensed Star 1: Icarus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> funky

little boy is falling,  
falling through the sky.  
it hurts to hear him laughing;  
when he thought he could fly.

little boy was falling,  
falling off the earth.  
he'd die nine billion light-years  
from his land of birth.

little boy has fallen;  
into a sea of stars.  
though he's drowned so long ago  
his mother’s much too far  
to know


	4. fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For social justice and equality and equity. To make the paradise God had driven us out of.

half the world is sunlit,   
half the world is bright  
\- or so says my dear father;   
who only looks at things in sight

half the world has darkened,   
half the world's in night  
\- or so says my dear mother;   
whose blue screen is her only light

but father, feel the shadow's cool!  
but mother, look at the stars!  
you've seen, felt, touched, heard, tasted all  
but let your daydreams drown in tar

I asked Twin how big the world was,  
Twin said the size of your head  
and the only place in Twin's mindscape  
is Home, their mountains and valleybed

I too, come Home once in a while  
to a flooded salt plain; sunset clouds  
kadupul crown, blue emperor's robe  
god's prowess, and endless grounds

I've yet to find or build my Home  
in the chaos of our earth;  
blue sphere may leave my site of death,  
but it's still my land of birth

and may my ashes be the sand  
in the universe's hourglass.  
time will not stop in this clock  
lest you let the window pass

'cause half the world is burning  
and half the world could bloom;  
your children are the future you  
and they will grow up soon

it doesn't matter, I don't care  
\- that's the weakness in your might  
so even as my Twin is right;  
let's congregate and 

(viva la résistance!)


	5. angels up in flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The things depression and insomnia bring
> 
> (just poetic bastards, honestly)

Your sight would burn a mortal eye,

Your voice would burn their ears;

Your scent would burn a mortal nose,

Your touch would burn their skin.

It's a good thing that they think

Your name would burn a mortal tongue;

For if they knew its power,

They'd burn the heavens down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I can't believe I implied that angels stink)


	6. our warlord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was playing dodgeball in PE when I called my friend a warlord. Following an unfortunate encounter with a slippy ball, she was on timeout five seconds later.

golden sunset,

black silhouettes,

we’re fighting through the night.

war horn sounds, 

enemy wanes,

white flag nowhere in sight

raining arrows,

burning skies,

the summer snows in ash.

enemy flees,

her breath stutters

with arrows through her chest

scarlet dove-coat,

silent tears,

our warlord lay to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, she's really aggressive in PE.


	7. I spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *shrugs into the void*

i do spy with my little eye

a being of a higher seeing

it hammers home to the bone

the fear of god in cosmic nod

my dear child of summer mild

be glad your eyes are now mine


	8. on the riverbed tonhight

there’s a swaying bridge downtown  
where the city splits in half  
there the boulders line the ground  
and the ocean hits the calf

there’s a boathouse up the stream  
where the cursing parrots nest  
there the tailor fells a seam  
and her children laugh till rest

there’s a painted shed inland  
where the snow glides off the roof  
there misfortune holds my hand  
and out my mouth escapes an “oof”

if the stars cannot be seen  
for the city’s far too bright  
then i’ll sleep and then i’ll dream  
on the riverbed tonight


End file.
